


Beauty in a World Gone to Shit

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: DarylDixon/Reader [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bike, F/M, Lets, Outdoor Sex, PWP/PWP, Read, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, annoying cuteness and fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl fucks reader, enough tags, everywhere, fluffy fluff, grocery store sex, hot sex with a sexy redneck, in different places, readerxdaryl, sex in guards towar, sexy redneck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different places that Daryl had fucked reader, this will probably be a series. Lol let's read shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Run Sex

His lips on yours had always been a big turn on but this time your body needed him like it needed oxygen, unconditionally. You had just cleared the area and were pressed into a tree, his hips grinding into yours as he fumbled with your belt just before snatching your jeasns down. You shimmied out of your panties and he was all over you once he was naked, carrying you a few feet to lean over his bike. He took a second to listen before he pressed his cock into your entrance and placed his hand over you mouth so you didn't attract any unwanted attention, you were always quick about your sex when danger was near but that's what made it so interesting. He began to buck his hips in shallow little thrusts that connected his tip with your gspot every time, you gripped onto the seat and dug your nails into the plastic as his hips slammed into yours with a furiosity that had you crying out into his palm and squeezing your pussy around his cock.

"Nggh, fuck you feel good doll." He moaned and placed a hand on my lower back as his dick began to throb within your slick heat, you practically screamed his name a moment later as your orgasm ripped through your body and sent your world white with pleasure. He gritted his teeth against a loud moan as his knees buckled, he braced himself against the bike and leaned over your back as he pumped his cum into you.

That was good baby doll, I'll have to bring you with me more often. You make good company." He joked as he pulled his softening cock from your pussy, the two of you dressed again and headed off back to the prison.


	2. Guard Tower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is on watch duty when you visit him, it had been two days since the steamy supply run and as soon as he sees you, you quickly begin to realize that I was only the beginning.
> 
> *Fluff ensues!*

Your booths tapped as you walked quickly up the stairs to the guess tower, he didn't know you were coming and you were just excited to finally get some alone time with your new boyfriend. Alright not so new, new boyfriend. You and Daryl had been sort of an item since he found you alone in the woods and then fucked you over the hood of the car as you waited for Glenn and Maggie to return from their scowering the house down the stree. You were almost caught as you sucked him off the next day in the shower but you wouldn't have been disappointed if you had, ever since then you two had been like that. You would meet up in different places, or whenever you were alone on supply runs, and fuck like bunnies. Once he had even bent you over in a random room and you had been caught that time but at least you hadn't taken the time to undress completely. Maggie never looked at either of you the same, she never opened doors without knocking again either.

You smiled when he noticed you, he placed the rifle aside and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he kissed you.

"Was beginning to wonder if you were coming." He said and you giggled because of course he knew you'd practically fall over yourself to get him when he was alone and everyone else was asleep.

"Wouldn't pass up this opportunity, Mr. Dixon." You said and he smiled, he pulled you inside with him and closed the door against the cold air. Of course it wouldn't make a difference but you would be with soon, wrapped up in his arms. You went slow, taking you time with the clothes but of course once the two of you were settled down and naked under the blanket he brought, the slow and steady was replaced with the fast paced thrust of his hips into your own. He didn't cover your mouth this time, didn't worry about it at all as his mouth tasted your neck, he sent you over the edge and then brought himself tumbling over. The door swung open with the last couple of thrusts and you both looked up at Glenn, you let a giggle leave your lips once the door was shut again and Daryl joined you with a soft chuckle of his own. You dressed and Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the floor and slung it over his shoulder, leaving the rifle there for Glenn who was his relief. When you walked back out Glenn couldn't look you in the eye as he fumbled an apology to which Daryl clapped a hand on his shoulder as we walked past, Daryl touched your hand gently and you kissed him with everything for him to see. He watched as you walked into the cell and you sighed once you were layed in you bunk, wishing more than anything that he would join you but you had already tried that once where he had said something along the lines of he felt claustrophobic inside the cells, like he was confined and he didn't like feeling that way. The next morning he joined you at your table and eventhough he didn't sit beside you, you felt close to him anyway. He licked his fingers and pointed at the map as he and Rick spoke of the sweep they planned for the next day, Rick said something and then motioned toward one of the new girls. Daryl nodded before he glanced up at you, he knew you were a very jealous person when it came to your man but you just shot him a wink and went about talking to Maggie and Beth about what you planned to do today. You met him by the gate where they parked the vehicles and felt it necessary to seek the girl's attention before you leaned up to kiss him, he smiled and kissed you back to tell you everything was okay. They were just going our for target practice but you know how sexy Daryl friggin' Dixon was and hey, some people would do anything sometimes.

"Be careful." You grumbled and he nodded, Rick had come by a moment before to see them off and I smiled my greeting up at him when we pulled away.

"Why don't you go too? I noticed your aim was a little off the other day on that run we all did." Rick said to you and you were about to argue that your aim was good enough when you realized why he was doing it.

"You sure?" You asked and he nodded, you smiled and he winked when Daryl turned away.

"You just make sure they actually learn something or I'll have to find someone else to go on that run with you tomorrow." He joked from Daryl's window and you smiled, he promised to tell Maggie where you were and you left. You drive a long way so that we didn't atttract any attention to the prison--well any more attention than there already was. You found a reason to touch him every chance you for, he wrapped his arm around your waist as he instructed the new girl in her techniques. You didn't need practice but you found him handing you the cross bow and he pointed at a mark on a nearby tree, you brought it up and aimed and hit the mark dead center. He jogged off and grabbed the arrow from the tree as the girl walked over.

"I don't think we've met yet, I'm Claire." She said and held her hand out to you to shake you shook it and introduced yourself as Daryl got back and handed the arrow to you, you reloaded almost as fast as he usually did.

"Ican't teach you nothin'." He complained and you snorted.

"You can dream." You tapped his chest and he took his crossbow back and started training Claire again, after a bit a couple walkers began to come from the woods and you told them you would get them. Daryl was right beside you as he shot another that followed right behind the other two, you stabbed the first in the head and the next grabbed at you but your right hand was just a bit faster than his claws and he fell to the ground with a thud a second after his head did. You resheethed your machettee and Daryl rolled his eyes at you, all three of you left and turns out the next morning he wasn't going to let you come along.

"But Daryl, I'm ready. I can go and you know I won't get hurt! I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" You argued and he turned toward you as everyone got in the car.

"No, you're staying here and that's final. Don't argue with me, you know I'm right. It's too dangerous for you. Now, are you gonna pout or kiss me goodbye?" He asked and you could help it as you leaned in and placed your lips against him, you spent the rest of the day at the fence with Maggie, Rick and Sasha. At some point though you stepped wrong and twisted your ankle, Maggie helped you to the prison and Hershel told you not to walk on it too much and that of you did it would never get better. So here you are, laying in bed as everyone else worked their asses off to save the group. How could you not have seen then hole in the ground? You were so stupid sometimes! Now you'd be stuck there for as long as it took, you closed your eyes and was asleep before you knew it.

.....

Daryl threw his leg over the bike once they were parked, he knew that (y/n) would be upset once she saw the gash in his forehead but the first person he saw was Rick as he stepped away from the vehicles and stretched.

"(y/n) for hurt today, Hershel days she's fine but--" Daryl tossed his crossbow to the side and was running toward the cell block as quickly as his legs would take him, he skidded to a stop a her cell and she was asleep when he got there. Her foot was wrapped up and get jeans were rolled up to that they were around her knees like shorts. He sighed and shook her awake, needed to make sure she was okay. She was pushing and scratching at his hands as she tried to escape his grasp, then she realized who it was and hugged him just as tightly as he held her.

"Was so worried about you darlin'. Rick saidya got hurt and I thought you were bit. Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded, she sobbed softly and he pulled away to while at her face as she saw the cut on his forehead.

"'s notin'." He said and she kissed the spot, the blancket slid back as Maggie walked in with his crossbow in hand.

"Thanks." He said and she nodded, she smiled and checked on get before she left the alone. He got up and pulled the blanket shut and blew out get lamp so only a little light flooded into the room, they made love and he held her afterward touching her face every now and then to make sure she was okay. He would worry about her until the day he died but it was all worth it, he would never tell her this but he was completely in love with her and with that came a sense of responsibility and care. They would both worry about the other for as long as they both lived.


	3. Injurt Sucks, but Then Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl takes care of you, seeing to your every need.

"Daryl, I'm fine to use the crutches. Hershel said so, as long as I don't walk on the foot." You complained as he lifted you from the bed, he refused to let you walk on your own though. Hershel had told you that you would need to stay in bed for at least six weeks so you had made a little calendar and marked the six weeks from that sat forward. Daryl took care of your every need, helped you shower, carried you to the are to way every meal and then stated with you until he knew for sure you were okay. He even slept in the cell block with you, no matter how many times you had told him to go outside because you knew it was getting to him.

"Stop complainin'. Imma carry you until I can't no more." He said and you sighed loudly, one are wrapped around his neck as he sat you gently in your seat. While he was gone, you could overhear a couple of the girls talking a few rows down.

"She's just acting like she's hurt to get attention. " One girl said to the other.

"So she doesn't have to work, probably. She's just a little bitch." The other agreed and you could feel the tears beginning to well up in your eyes, about ready to fall over when you decided you were tired of everyone talking about you and that you would do what you wanted, whether or not Daryl liked it. You turned and stood on your good foot first, everyone had already started work when you joined them so you began to walk, determined to get something done if you had to limp you way down to the fence. Hershel tried to stop you though but you pushed past him and out of the cell block, him following as he protested the whole while. Your ankle was really hurting by the time you had made it outside, favoring your right foot even more than before. You had nearly made it to the first gate when you stepped and fell to the ground, you could hear Hershel telling out for Daryl, who was running towards you. By the time he made it to your side, your foot was hurting so badly you were whimpering loudly. He lifted you into his arms and carried you back to your bed, laying you down and taking your sock off, rolling your jeans up so Hershel could look at your ankle--swollan and most like re-injured is what he finally said. Daryl turned to face me and I saw it coming before he ever even spoke.

"What were ya thinkin'? You could's got yourself hurt!" He said and you looked away from his questioning eyes,you weren't planning on telling him why either.

"I'm fine, I would'a been fine if you had left me alone too." You said and turned so you back was to them, Maggie had come to make sure you were okay.

"No, you ain't fine. Now you're gone be stuck here longer, what did ya go and do that for?" He question but you didnt answer him, only lay there as the tears flowed freely.

"Will ya answer me?" He asked and you could tell he was getting annoyed, you whiped at your face and he seemed to realized why you were so silent. He sat next to you and touched your arm, he never was good with crying women--he had told you that but even a touch so simple made you want to open up and tell him everything.

"I heard them talking and it just made me so mad, they--"

"You heard who talkin'?" He asked and you sighed.

"Two girls, the ones that came in from Atlanta a couple days ago. They were saying that I was faking the injury so I didn't have to work, I wanted to show them I wasn't faking. That I'm not some weak little child that needs to be taken care of, I'm not weak Daryl!" You had begun to sob by them and he let out an angry sound, standing before you grabbed his hand.

"No, p-please. Don't." You begged and he looked down into your eyes, nodding before he sat back down. You leaned into his chest and he held you until you went to sleep.

.....

Daryl stood from the bed and walked from the cell, down the hall and was just about to reach where the two of the worked when Maggie grabbed his arm.

"Daryl, you don't need to start anything. Please, just go back to the cell and relax. She'll be pissed of she finds out you did this." She told him and he looked down into her eyes and then to her hand.

"Let me go." He said and she moved her hand, following after him as he walked. When he spotted the two of them, he walked strait up and told them he needed to talk to them. That is was important.

"Of course." The blonde one said and Maggie stood back a ways but watched just to make sure nothing had happened, he led them away a bit and then took their arms once he was sure no one was looking but then again no one would sat anything to one of the leaders.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good. If I ever hear you say anything it even look (y/n)'s direction a wrong way again, I will personally break my number one rule of never hurting a girl and I will beat the shit out of you. Do I make myself clear?" He asked them and they both nodded, obviously afraid but it didn't keep the brunette from making a comment as they walked off about her being a whore.

"Apparently, I didn't make myself clear enough. You wanna say that again?" He asked and balled up his fist by his side, she shook her head and he gripped tighter to her arm so that it would leave bruises.

"You've made the wrong enemy, sister. Go back to work." He said and shoved her toward where she had been before, they both walked away and he nodded at Maggie as he passed her back on his way to the cell block. Before he got there though, he stopped at the area where they uaually kept the food and smiled at Beth.

"You got any extra of breakfast?" He asked and she nodded, handing him a bowl before he made his way back to the room they were sharing.

.....

You woke up to Daryl shaking you, you almost forgot about your ankle but the pissed look on his face reminded you as he handed you the food he had gotten. You let a soft sigh leave your lips before he sat on the bed and watched as you ate.

"You're mad at me." You observed and he shook his head like it's been a question.

"No, I'm not mad. Disappointed maybe but not mad, I told you i would take care of you. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone." He said and you looked away from him, eating the rest silently before turning back to him.

"Why are you taking care of me? I know it's a burdon. You want to be doing something, outside hunting or--" He stopped you with a sigh.

"You are not a burdon! I don't ever want to hear you say that again, what I want is for you to get better. But you can't to that if you won't do what Hershel tells you." He said and you looked away from his eyes.

"I don't want you to have to sit around watching after me when all you wanna do is go out there and get something done. You're going crazy in here, just as I am." You said and he sighed.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. You're covered in dirt." He said and carried you down the hall to the shower room and sat you on your good foot so he could undress you, lately he would just help you shower and then carry you back to the cell but you were determined today he was going to please the both of you. You needed it, he needed it. He has arranged you a little place to sit so he sat you there as he undressed and you seemed to realize he had the same thing in mind. He tugged the little curtain thing closed and lifted you up so he could sit where you were, turning the water on. He had you straddle his waist as he kissed you, the water running down over your bodies. He only ran it long enough to clean is off and then he was more worried about your mouth, his tongue tracing your bottom lip so you would open up and let him in. He slipped two fingers into your entrance and began to move them, pumping in and out quickly until he knew you was ready for him. Even them, though, he went as slow as he could--until you informed him that soon everyone would be getting showers and that if he didn't hurry, you would be stuck there trying to finish as quietly as possible so the others didn't know. His lips met your neck and began to suck at your sweet spot, making soft little moans leave your throat as you began to move over his cock. He grunted a sound deep in his throat and placed His hands against you hips, forcing you to quicken until the slap of skin-on-skin contact began to echo slightly through the space. He moaned as he slid his right hand up your back, twisting his fingers into your long hair. He moved so that he was sucking at you breasts, nipples hardening into little pebbles as you began to tease your clit. His name left your mouth as he began to hit that spot inside of you, the one that had your tied curling and fingernails digging into his back so deep they left scars. His moans began to join you as his hands found the closest place and began to squeeze, you kissed him with every ounce of love you had for the man and he met you with his own. Your tongues tangled together, his sweet breath flooding over you face as you caught your breath and then dove in for more. He had to break the kiss though to place his hand over your mouth, your moans growing a little too lpid as you sat just at the edge of your orgasm. The feeling was almost too much ay first but then you circled your clit once and you were flung over the edge, convulsing on his dick like a mad man. He pulled his hand away to kiss you, his own orgasm ripping through him as he pulled away and squeezed his eyes closed, placing his forehead against your chest as he fucked up into you. He rode out his orgasm and looked up into your eyes, a smirk playing across his lips as he kissed you sleepily.


End file.
